Power Rangers Data Squad: Eggman's Big Show Begins Transcripts
Here is the transcript for Power Rangers Data Squad: Eggman's Big Show Begins. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! The Opening begins at Mountain Gorge, the Egg Pawn diggers were digging, drilling and putting up robot parts in the wheelbarrows, The Black Snakes, Drake, Ivy, Zeke and Crusher were walking to the construction site and at the center, they saw the ultimate robot. Drake: Ah, we finally found it, alright rust buckets, keep digging, Norvak was a fool to leave this buried here, his loss, our gain! Zeke: Yeah, it's just like taking candy from a baby. At the top of the mountain, two cloaked strangers were watching the Egg pawns bringing parts, nuts, and bolts onboard the ships, Then, the strangers reveal themselves, it was Ratchet and his robot friend Clank. Clank: Oh my, Ratchet, the Egg Pawns have actually found the Ultra Robot. Ratchet: Yeah, you're right pal, it's worse then we thought, they're almost finished digging it out, come on, we'd better get back and tell the others! Clank jumped down and Ratchet bumped into the metal pipes, The Black Snakes heard the sound and they looked around. Rhino: Huh? What's that! Crusher: Look up there. Ivy: It's that Lombax. Ratchet: Uh-oh, let's get out of here, Clank! Rhino: Stop! Steelon, let's go. Ratchet and Clank ran as fast as they could, then they saw Steelon and Rhino on their hover bikes chasing after them. Rhino: Intruders, stop. Clank: Ratchet, they are gaining on us. Ratchet: Yeah, i can see that, guess we have no choice. Clank: Uh, Ratchet, what are you doing! Ratchet: Something crazy, hang on pal. Ratchet grabbed Clank and jumped off the edge of the mountain and they both screamed, but a male Sky Rebel got here just in time and saved them from sudden death. Razor: You okay, Ratchet! Ratchet: Yeah, we're fine, thanks for help Razor. Razor: Anytime, my friend. Then, the sky ship took off and flew high in the sky, Rhino and Steelon stopped and saw them get away. Zeke: Hey, come back here, we didn't start with you yet. Rhino: Let them run, it's too late anyway. In the city of New York, there was a big party at a nearby hotel, Bulk and Skull were in the snack shack chatting and enjoying themselves. Bulk: Yep, i've seen it all, why, i even once met General Scales and Rowena! Skull: Yeah, so did i. Bulk and Skull heard the phone ringing and they ran to get it, but Bulk made it first and bumped Skull right into the pool. Bulk: (Laugh) Bulkmeyers, Bulk speaking. Ian: (over phone) Yes! i need to talk to Angus right away because i have big news to tell him, now it's very important that you bring him the phone, so i can have a word with him, got it. Bulk froze up for moment, then he understands what Ian meant. Bulk: Just a minute. At the pool, the rock legend, Angus Scattergood was sitting on the pool chair reading a magazine, then a butler arrives with a wine glass filled with champagne. Butler: Your champagne, sir. Angus Scattergood: Thank you. Angus took the drink and the butler went off, then he laid his head on the chair and started to relax as Bulk and Skull showed up with phone, they weren't sure about bugging Angus with important news. Skull: You really think we oughta bug him? Bulk: It sounds important. (To Angus Scattergood) excuse me, Mr. Scattergood, you have a phone call! Angus Scattergood: (Signs) This better be good, mate! Bulk gave Angus the phone and both of them went back to work, then Angus answered the phone. Angus Scattergood: Hello! Ian: Angus! Angus Scattergood: Yeah. Ian: It's about time you answered my call, where are you? Angus Scattergood: Oh, i'm just at a hotel, enjoying myself, now what's the reason you've called me for! Ian: Well, i have something very important to tell you, this morning i just got a call from the Mayor of Radiant Town and he said that the city having the Apple Day Festival tomorrow and the best part is that you will be performing at the Apple Day Fair, is that great news or what? Angus Scattergood: Hmm, you know, that actually is important! Ian: It sure is, so here's what i need you to do, i want you to head back to your place and get everything ready for the show, oh, and Angus, don't mess it up! Angus Scattergood: Don't you worry, Ian, i won't mess up, i'll gather up everything and start first thing in the morning, alright, nice chatting with you, bye. Angus hung up the phone and took a deep breath. Angus Scattergood: So the Apple Day Festival is tomorrow in Radiant Town, it's been a while since i've been there, well, i better get going and tell Ozzie about this. With that said, Angus grabbed his hat and went to his tour bus, then he started the bus and drove off. Meanwhile at Radiant Town, the citizens were getting the decorations, fireworks and all the food ready for tomorrow, with so many smiling faces around town, it's gonna be a wonderful festival they'll never forget. :Neil Donell ::Every now and then There appears a sign ::That points just round the bend ::To a place you'll find ::Covered in clover ::The magic comes over you ::Showing up right on time ::This is your shining time ::Climbing through stars to ::your own cloud nine! ::Soft strokes of lightning ::Paint the skies brightening ::Up all your shining time :Maren Ord ::Feel the golden sun and your heart will soar ::Knowing all at once ::You've been here before! ::Wandering through stories ::of your childhood memories ::Calling you right once more ::This is your shining time ::Climbing through stars to ::your own cloud nine! ::Warm cozy places ::Welcoming faces ::Reach you in shining time :Neil Donell ::Climb aboard, we'll take a magic journey :Maren Ord ::Wondrous worlds await you down the line :Neil Donell and Maren Ord ::All you need to get you there is a ticket in your heart ::Time's up! Hold on tight! ::This is your shining time ::Climbing through stars to ::your own cloud nine! :Neil Donell ::It's always with you :Maren Ord ::If you can just see through :Neil Donell and Maren Ord ::in to your shining time As the song ends, the next scene took place Inside the entrance of the Star Carnival where Erika, Stephanie and Kathy were waiting for Justin to arrive. Stephanie: Ugh, what's taking him so long! Erika: Don't worry, Stephanie, he'll be here, we just gotta be a little more patient. Kathy: I don't know about that, he's got a lot of big problems to deal with, even Jake can late sometimes, Oh! here he comes. Justin was running fast to reach the entrance, then he stopped at the ticket stand. Justin: Hey guys, sorry i took so long, i really like your costumes. Stephanie: You're late, do you have any idea how it took for us to wait for you! Justin: Yeah, i know, but i was so distracted with some stuff i had to do at town square. Erika: It's okay Justin, but at least you managed to get here on time. Justin: Thanks Erika, i appreciated. Kathy: Yuck! what happend to your shoes. Justin: I was running and i stepped at a mud puddle near my house! Stephanie: Well, we can deal with that later, we gotta go check on the others on stage! Kathy: Oh yeah, you're right Stephanie, it's almost time for the dress rehearsal to start. Justin: What are we waiting for, let's go! Justin and the girls ran inside the the fair to the stage and meet up with their friends. At the Star Carnival, the kids were getting for the talent show, they got their costumes, instruments and acting skills for the big day tomorrow, the stage was filled lights and all of the decorations. Lazlo: Hey look everyone, look what i'm doing with my lips, (Makes wild noises) April: Hey Edward, what part did Lazlo give you. Edward: A poisonous tree sap! Lisa: The part was born to play. Lazlo: All sandwiches to the stage for dress rehearsal, has the skunkberry sandwich arrvied yet? Samson: i specifically asked for for rye and i got wheat, i'm wheat intolerance! Raj: Lazlo, i don't feel so good in this costume! Lazlo: Raj, you're the lead, you look great. Raj: But, i am in lederhosen and they are shaping me. Lazlo: Here, i rewrote some lines, the lederhosen are very important to your character. Raj: Are tights important, because they demanding a lot of attention! Lazlo: Script change, script change. The Performers were groaning about the script changes. Susie: Awww, another one. Henry: This is the fifth one today! Lazlo: Where's our poisonous mushroom. Tracy: He's sitting on the cow patty method acting. Raj: Lazlo, these lines are totally out of my character, i cannot work this way. Lazlo: Okay everyone, let's do a runthrough, places everybody! The kids in their sandwich costumes went in place and Lazlo sat down on his director's chair. Lazlo: Here comes Fred, our ignorant and famished lead character. As the music started playing, Raj wasn't on the stage. Lazlo: Raj! Raj: What, oh, i am but a famished traveler in the woods and gee i am ignorant and so what i can eat? Lazlo: Okay Chip, now enter stage right. Chip entered stage left next to Raj. Chip: Greetings, famished... Lazlo: Wrong, Chip, stage right! Chip looks at the left and noticed he's at the wrong side of the stage. Chip: Oh, this is confusing, greetings famished traveler, please eat me, i am a poisonous frog sandwich. Jake: If you ask me, that's a very picklelily looking frog! Lazlo: Wrong line, Chip. Then Skip appears behind Chip. Skip: Yeah, that's my line, I'M the frog! Jake: What frog? Skip: I'm the frog guy. Jake: I know, but what frog, where is it. Justin: I think he's right Skip, where is your frog. Skip: Oh, i took him off, he kept eating my flies. The frog was hoping on the stage eating some files and then hoped away. Raj: LAZLO! i cannot get into my character if frogs are gonna be a distraction! Lazlo: Okay, okay, could the animal trainer please feed the frog before curtain tomorrow. Laura: Sorry, i'm on it. Lazlo: Okay Samson, you're next, on my cue, and... ACTION! Samson: Hello, i am a poison skunk sandwich. Jake: That's skunkberry. Samson: Huh? Jake: It says that you are a skunkberry sandwich, read the script. Samson: (Groans) Lazlo, are you sure there isn't a part for a lighter bread sandwich, maybe sour dough or something? Skip: Hey guys, there goes my frog. Raj: Skip, could you forget about your frog for long enough for me to get a line out?! Lazlo: Animal trainer! Raj: I CANNOT WORK UNDER THESE CONDITIONS?! Clam: Poison mushroom, poison mushroom! Lazlo: CUT! Just then, Emerl and Gmerl showed up and saw an angry Raj storm out of the stage. Raj: Ugh, i cannot believe this festival is tomorrow. Emerl: Huh? Raj: If anyone needs me, i will be in my trailer! After that, Raj went inside the trailer and closes the door. Raj: Stupid tights. Emerl: What's the matter with Raj? Gmerl: Beats me? Jake: Hey you guys, you're just in time to help us out. Emerl: Hey Jake, but just in time, for what? Stephanie: Did you guys forget already, we're getting all the things ready for the talent show, because tomorrow is the Apple Day Festival. Emerl: Oh yeah, we almost forgot all about it. Gmerl: Everyone must very excited about the big day. Jake: And the best part, is that Angus Scattergood will here playing a new song at the concert Altogether: Whoa! Amy Rose: That's very exciting, i hope just Angus will sign my autograph book. Sunset Shimmer: Don't worry Amy, i'm sure you'll get an autograph from him. Justin: Tell me about it, she's been waiting for three months for this day until tomorrow. Yoshi: So, what are you guys gonna do. Kathy: We all got some ideas of what we're going do at the talent show. George: Yeah, i'm gonna do some juggling. Erika: Kathy and i are playing sonatines for two violins and Stephanie can play the piano, my Mom even bought us new dresses for our performance. George: Hey, Jake, what's you sister gonna do for the talent show. Jake: Well, i asked Rarity to make dance costumes for Maggie and her friends, they're going to do a mexican dance. Kathy: Wow, that's great. George: Yep and i can see Maggie walking to the exit. Jake turned his head to see his little sister walking away. Jake: Maggie! Maggie stopped as she turned around to see her brother. Jake: Where do you think you're going and why aren't you in your costume. Maggie: I was just going to see Robbie and see how he's doing. Justin: I think i saw him morning, he was heading out to the dojo. Yoshi: Yeah (Laughs) Doing some martial arts. Maggie: Oh, okay, can i go watch him. Erika: She's your little sister. Jake: Ugh, alright, i guess you can go over and see him, but don't forget to come back here, the Apple Day Festival is tomorrow. Maggie: Okay, i will. Maggie turned around to say thanks to her brother and his friends. Maggie: Thank you. Jake: Hmmm, now that i think about it, where is Rob anyway? Erika: Justin, you said that you saw Robbie this morning. Justin: Uh, yeah, he told me that he was heading to the dojo for some more training. Stephanie: Ugh, it's always the same with that boy, training this and training that, doesn't he ever tired of it. Mordecai: Why not, martial arts is his hobbie and he likes to get some practice, plus it's good exercise. Stephanie: Uh-huh, of course it is. Gmerl: Yeah, not only is he the coolest fighter, he's strong, he's brave. (Laughing) He's awesome and he's a chip off the old block. Meanwhile at the dojo, Robbie was doing some training, learning some new moves and Shaggy, Scooby and Scrappy were watching him. Shaggy: Like, go Robbie! Scooby Doo: Reah! Scrappy Doo: Just a few lessons to go! At the garden, Maggie saw Robbie doing some kung fu, she went in the dojo to watch him, then all the boys and girls saw Robbie train Robbie Diaz: Hyah. Kids: Hyah. When Robbie stopped training he saw all the kids doing what he's doing. Robbie Diaz: Hey there. Shaggy: Like, where did all the kids come from? Scooby Doo: I don't know Raggy? Scappy Doo: It's okay, Uncle Scooby, i'm sure they must here for a reason. Robbie Diaz: What's going on here? Maggie: We want to be like you, Robbie Diaz, hyah, hyah, hyah, unh. Then, everyone started laughing and Shaggy, Scooby and Scappy laughed too. Robbie Diaz: But i'm still learning myself. Maggie: Please. Cody: Come on. Gina: Pretty please. Robbie Diaz: Well, okay, i guess i can show you a few moves. Maggie: Robbie's gonna teach to kick butt! Kids: Yeah! Cody: Take that, Eggman. The kids were doing some kung fu, then Robbie was trying to calm them down. Robbie Diaz: Hold it, calm down, that's lesson number two, the first and most important lesson is to be gentle and at the same time we're being tough. Sofie: How can you be tough and gentle? Cody: Yeah, i wanna be tough, hyah! Kids: Yeah! Robbie Diaz: I know it sounds a little funny, huh? but the world is full of opposites and so are you, to be a good warrior, you must bring it all into balance. All the kids were puzzled about what Robbie meant. Robbie Diaz: Hmmm, let's see if this helps. :Robbie Diaz ::Earth, sky ::Day, night ::Sound and silence ::Dark and light ::One alone is not enough ::You need both together ::Winter, summer ::Moon and sun Robbie pulls out his Omega Sword as he stroke. :Robbie Diaz ::Lesson Number One The kids were amazed as they watched closely. :Robbie Diaz ::Like a rock (Huh huh) ::You must be hard! (Huh huh) ::Like an Oak (Mmmha) ::You must stand firm! ::Come quick ::Like my blade ::Think fast (Huh huh) ::Unafraid :Kids ::Like a rock (Huh huh) ::I must be hard! (Huh huh) ::Like an Oak (Mmmha) ::I must stand firm! ::Come quick ::Like my blade ::Think fast (Huh huh) ::Unafraid Maggie: Okay Robbie, I'm ready Robbie Diaz: Uh-huh, but your still out of balance. You're only half way there :Robbie Diaz ::Like a cloud ::You are soft ::Like bamboo ::You bend in the wind ::Creeping slow ::You're in peace because you know ::It's ok to be afraid :Kids ::Like a cloud ::I am soft ::Like bamboo ::I bend in the wind ::Creeping slow ::I'm in peace because I know ::It's ok to be afraid :Robbie and Children (in three part round): ::One alone is not enough ::You need both together ::Winter, summer ::Moon and sun ::Lesson number one! :Kids ::Like a Rock (Huh huh) ::I must be hard! ::Like an Oak (Mmmha) ::I must stand firm! ::Cut quick (Huh huh) ::Like my blade! ::Think fast ::Unafraid ::Like a cloud ::I am soft ::Like bamboo ::I bend in the wind ::Creeping slow ::I'm at peace because I know ::It's ok to be afraid Robbie as he and the children leap into the air with the bamboo sticks :Robbie Diaz ::You can fly ::You have begun :Kids ::Lesson Number, Lesson Number ::Lesson Number, Lesson Number ::Lesson Number One. Lesson Number One was done and Robbie and the kids were well trained, then there was a clapping sound coming from outside the dojo. George: Whoo! that was awesome. Jake: Not bad, to say the least. Stephanie: You are 5 minutes late! Robbie Diaz: Yeah, i know, i was just doing some training to get stronger. Erika: It's okay Robbie, you don't have to be sorry about it. Justin: She's right, you were just a little early, that's all. Jake: While we were heading to the snack bar, i thought we could check on what you were doing. George: We even saw the kung fu moves you taught to the kids, you should do that at the talent show. Robbie Diaz: Talent show? Then, Robbie was shocked about what George was talking about. Robbie Diaz: Oh man, i forgot about the talent show at the festival! Stephanie: You mean you don't have a talent for the show? Robbie Diaz: I've tried so hard to find out what i'm doing for my performance. Jake: It'll be okay dude, I'm pretty sure you'll think of something. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, I hope so. Then, the ice cream truck was driving through the dojo. George: Hey guys look, it's the ice cream truck! Jake: Yeah, come on everybody! Everyone went to get some ice cream, then Justin and Robbie started to talk while walking. Justin: Hey Robbie, did you know that Angus Scattergood is coming to the festival tomorrow. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, i think i heard about that on the news before I left, it's been while since the last time we saw him during the fight with Egg-Scarecrow. Justin: That's true, I just hope that Eggman doesn't ruin our fun. Robbie Diaz: Don't worry about him, i'm pretty sure that he's got a lot more plans to deal with. But however, they didn't know is that a Egg Pawn was watching them and heard their conversation. Dr. Eggman: (Laughs) Excellent, this is going to be too easy. Orbot: Pardon me for asking, Doctor, but why was it so important to spy on the Data Squad Rangers? Dr. Eggman: So glad you asked for once, Orbot, for you see, everyone here is getting for the big talent show, since the Apple Day Festival is going to be tomorrow. Cubot: That sorta makes sense, maybe? Orbot: but what I want to know is, how are you going to do about this situation? Dr. Eggman: That's really quite simple, it's existence resonates with that of a mysterious machine from Mountain Gorge. Cubot: Hold on a sec... are you saying that...? Orbot: That the Black Snakes are at the mountains? Dr. Eggman: They arrived there earlier. Drake and the others are already using my own unique tech to dig something out at the construction site. Orbot: Without even bothering to consult you, Doctor? Dr. Eggman: It's no trouble for them at the moment, but soon, this plan will bring the Power Punks to their knees. Cubot: Huh, what plan, Boss? Dr. Eggman: If I told them, it wouldn't be a surprise! You know what they say, the anticipation of the end is worse than the end itself. Maybe not in this case though. Then, the song "I have a plan" starts to play. :Dr. Eggman ::They thought I was defeated ::But very soon we'll see ::The shock as I rise from the flames ::So triumphantly ::I never thought I'd have this chance ::Oh, how long it's been ::A second opportunity ::And this time I'll win ::For I have a plan :Orbot ::Enlighten us now :Dr. Eggman ::Yes, I have a plan :Cubot ::We wanna know how :Dr. Eggman ::Follow my lead, that's all you need ::Yes, I have a plan ::We'll gather every animal in the Outlands ::We'll unify them all under my lead ::And once our lead is assembled ::We will be victorious ::It will be glorious ::All the Pride Land's lush terrain ::Will again be my domain ::For I have a plan :Orbot ::We know it's true :Dr. Eggman ::Yes, I have a plan :Cubot ::That's what we do :Dr. Eggman ::Follow my lead, that's all you need ::I have a plan ::Yes, I have a plan :Orbot ::We love your scheme :Dr. Eggman ::I have a plan :Cubot ::and lots of steam! :Dr. Eggman ::Follow my lead, that's all you need ::Yes, I have a plan As the song ends, Eggman started laughing. Dr. Eggman: Now then, it's time to put the plan into action!